The present invention relates to a body arrangement for a front-end structure of a motor vehicle, said body arrangement being designed for a frontal collision of the motor vehicle with a small overlap.
In the case of a frontal collision of a motor vehicle with a collision opponent, in which the motor vehicle only partially or slightly overlaps with the collision opponent, there are particular requirements demanded of a body in a front-end region of the motor vehicle. A known motor vehicle has, in particular, a left longitudinal member and a right longitudinal member which, in the case of a motor vehicle with a front engine, can also be called engine supports. At the front ends of the engine supports, a bumper cross-member is arranged. In the event of the frontal collision with a small overlap, the collision opponent strikes against a protruding end of the bumper cross-member, in particular outside one of the two longitudinal members. Without additional measures, in such a frontal collision with a small overlap, the affected longitudinal member can only make a relatively small contribution to dissipating collision energy by means of deformation, and the collision opponent can penetrate relatively far in the direction of the passenger cell.
To this end, there are structural proposals for introducing collision energy into the longitudinal member through additional body structural elements. For example, DE 102011004105A1 proposes a cantilevered support which is fixed in a torque-proof manner on the longitudinal member and projects into an intermediate space between a wheel receptacle (house) and an end portion of a bumper cross-member. If, in the event of a frontal collision with a small overlap, the collision opponent then strikes against the cantilevered support over the course of the collision, collision energy can thereby be introduced into the longitudinal member and the latter can contribute to dissipating collision energy. A further concept is shown in US 20140008923 A1, wherein two “crashboxes” are arranged at the front end of the longitudinal member. A first crashbox is arranged aligned with a longitudinal axis of the longitudinal member while the second crashbox extends in a manner directed obliquely outward and forward in order to support an end portion of the bumper cross-member. The two crashboxes are therefore arranged in a substantially V-shaped manner and are both supported on the longitudinal member. By this means, even in the event of a frontal collision with a small overlap, the second crashbox can absorp collision energy and introduce the same into the longitudinal member.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a body arrangement for a front-end structure of a motor vehicle, in which, in the event of a frontal collision of the motor vehicle with a small overlap, energy can be sufficiently introduced using simple measures with little need for construction space and a low weight into the longitudinal member arrangement in order to sufficiently dissipate the collision energy.
This and other objects are achieved by a body arrangement for a front-end structure of a motor vehicle in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
The body arrangement for a front-end structure of a motor vehicle according to the present invention has a lower main longitudinal member arrangement, at the front end of which a bumper cross-member is arranged, an upper support arrangement which extends above a wheel suspension, and a tension strap which is fastened at a first fastening point to a front region of the main longitudinal member arrangement and at a second fastening point to the upper support arrangement. The first fastening point and the second fastening point are spaced apart in the transverse direction of the vehicle, i.e. in a y-direction according to a vehicle coordinate system. The tension strap is arranged in such a manner that, in the event of a frontal collision of the motor vehicle with a small overlap, in which a collision opponent strikes against the upper support arrangement of the motor vehicle laterally with respect to or outside the longitudinal member arrangement, the tension strap supports the upper support arrangement on the main longitudinal member arrangement under tension.
According to the invention, by a very simple structural measure of the suitable provision of the tension strap, which has a low weight and also takes up only little construction space, an introduction of collision energy into the main longitudinal member arrangement is ensured or the main longitudinal member arrangement is used for advantageously supporting the upper support arrangement. Furthermore, by the tension strap being supported on the main longitudinal member arrangement, the main longitudinal member arrangement can be deformed and can thereby dissipate collision energy. By means of the tension strap according to the invention, it is not necessary to provide an additional support or a plurality of additional supports, as is proposed in the prior art.
According to a preferred development of the body arrangement of the present invention, the first fastening point is arranged in front of the second fastening point in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
It is thereby ensured that the tension strap is loaded in tension immediately when the collision opponent strikes against the upper support arrangement, and a supporting effect of the main longitudinal member arrangement is used at an early point of the frontal collision.
According to a further preferred development of the body arrangement of the present invention, the first fastening point is arranged below the second fastening point in the vertical direction of the vehicle.
The upper support arrangement is advantageously a wheel house support structure. A wheel house support structure customarily extends in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle and supports the wheel house. Additionally or alternatively, the upper support arrangement can be a suspension strut dome. A suspension strut dome serves for receiving a spring damper unit for a wheel. Furthermore, the upper support arrangement can be a frontmost body pillar, i.e. an “A pillar”.
The wheel house supporting structure, the suspension strut dome and optionally also the frontmost body pillar are customarily suitably connected to and combined with one another.
According to a preferred development of the body arrangement of the present invention, the first fastening point and the second fastening point are arranged in front of a front axle. By this means, the tension strap can already be loaded in tension at an early point of the frontal collision with a small overlap and can deploy its effect.
Advantageously, the tension strap when fitted between the first fastening point and the second fastening point has a greater length than the shortest distance between the first fastening point and the second fastening point.
By means of the greater length of the tension strap, when the collision opponent strikes thereagainst, the tension strap can first of all be placed around the collision opponent without being loaded in tension, and optionally only deploys its effect when the collision opponent has struck against the upper support arrangement. Accordingly, the length of the tension strap can be designed in such a manner that, taking into consideration the possible outer shape of a collision opponent, the tension strap is only loaded in tension when the collision opponent strikes against the upper support arrangement.
The tension strap is preferably of flexible design, i.e. with a small inherent rigidity or dimensional stability, and in particular can substantially only be loaded in tension.
This makes it possible for the tension strap, when the collision opponent strikes thereagainst, to be placed onto the collision opponent or around an outer shape of the collision opponent and also makes it possible for the tension strap to be advantageously accommodated in the front-end structure when the tension strap is not in use. Furthermore, such a tension strap, which is substantially only loaded in tension, has the advantage that, in the event of a frontal collision with a large overlap, i.e. in the event of a frontal collision in which a collision opponent strikes completely against the longitudinal member arrangement and does not strike against the motor vehicle laterally with respect to or outside the longitudinal member arrangement, the tension strap does not have any interaction with the upper support arrangement since, because of its flexibility, it cannot be supported on the upper support arrangement.
The tension strap can be designed for example in the manner of a cable or a textile fabric.
The tension strap can be formed here, for example, with metallic threads or with glass fibers, carbon fibers or other suitable fibers which can absorb high tensile forces.
The tension strap can be formed from a metallic material.
Furthermore, the tension strap can be formed from a fiber composite material. All known and suitable fiber composite materials can be used for this purpose.
A “crashbox” can be arranged at a front end of the main longitudinal member arrangement. The crashbox, for example, is exchangeable and is able to absorb collision energy in the event of collisions with a correspondingly large overlap and at a low speed of the motor vehicle without the main longitudinal member arrangement being irreversibly damaged.
Above-explained developments of the invention can be combined with one another as desired to the extent that this is expedient and possible.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.